forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Obarskyr
Impiltur | leader = | symbol = | favored deity = | favored weapon = | domains = | formed = | disbanded = | members = | alignment = | races = Human | allegiances = Cormyr | enemies = | showmembers = yes | orgname = the Obarskyr family }} Obarskyr was the royal house of Cormyr. History The Obarskyr family originally rose to prominence in Impiltur as a mercenary company. One member of the family, Ondeth, fleeing the political situation and plague in his homeland, took his wife and two sons to a forest to the west of Marsember known as the Wolf Woods in the , and built a settlement. More men joined him and when the elves in the region realized they could not contain the growing number of humans invading the land they chose Ondeth to attempt to bring peace and slow down the settlement's expansion. When Ondeth died, his son Faerlthann became the first king of the realm that the elves and Ondeth had created. In the (year 1 of Cormyr Reckoning), Cormyr was born. Members * King Foril I, son of Azoun V and Nalara Marliir ruler of Cormyr in the 15 -century DR. * Erzoured, illegitimate son of Prince Emvar and Solatha, a merchant's daughter, and Count of Dhedluk. * Prince Irvel, the crown prince of Cormyr and son of King Foril and Queen Jemra. * Princess Ospra Goldfeather, the wife of Prince Irvel and mother of his two children. * Prince Baerovus, the son of Prince Irvel and Ospra Goldfeather, second-in-line to the throne. * Princess Raedra, the daughter and youngest child of Prince Irvel and Ospra Goldfeather. * Prince Faerlthind Obarskyr, son of King Irbruin Obarskyr. Killed with his father. * Alusair Obarskyr, younger daughter of Azoun IV, later Steel Regent for Azoun V, her nephew. * Filfaeril Obarskyr, wife of Azoun IV. * Tanalasta eldest daughter of Azoun IV. * Duke Bhereu, cousin to Azoun IV. * Baron Thomdor, cousin to Azoun IV. * Ondeth, father to the first king of Cormyr. * Suzara, wife of Ondeth. * Villiam, brother of Ondeth. * Andar, brother of Ondeth. * Rhiiman, younger son of Ondeth and brother of Faerlthann. * Medaly, daughter of Villiam. * King Anglond, married to Eleriel. * King Azoun I, son of Anglond. * King Duar, married to Daverna Turcassan, Threena Cormaeril, and Jhanthyl Lagarr. * Tanalar, second child of Galaghard. * Princess Kathla, daughter and third child of Galaghard. * King Palaghard I, married to the warrior queen Enchara of Esparin. * Amble, cousin to King Pryntaler. * Prosler, eldest son of Dhalmass and Jhalass, brother to Palaghard II. * Ellira, daughter of Dhalmass and Jhalass, sister to Palaghard II. * Pelarra, daughter of Dhalmass and Jhalass, sister to Palaghard II, married Myrton Ammaeth. * Lhannas, eldest child of Palaghard II and Alendue. * King Azoun III, son of Palaghard II and Alendue, married Sulesta Halabarr. * Regent/King Salember, son of Palaghard II and Alendue, brother to Azoun III and uncle to Rhigaerd II. * Gaspar, son of Pelarra and Myrton Ammaeth, first cousin to Azoun III, married Sulaspra Delzud. * King Rhigaerd II, son of Azoun III and Sulesta, married Tanalusta Truesilver. * Elduss, son of Gaspar and Sulaspra, married to Tannaeth Rowanmantle, father of Bhereu and Thomdor. * Princess Sulesta, elder sister of Azoun, daughter of Rhigaerd II. * Foril, son and first child of Azoun IV and Filfaeril, killed by an assassin. * King Azoun IV, 71 of the Obarskyr line, second child of Rhigaerd II and grandson of Damia Truesilver. * Prince Emvar, killed in a Sembian ambush. * Queen Jemra Rhindaun, the niece of Queen Sybille of Tethyr, wife to King Foril, and mother of Prince Irvel. * King Azoun V, son of Princess Tanalasta and Rowen Cormaeril. Family Tree Appendix See Also * Azoun Obarskyr IV * Alusair Obarskyr External Links * References Connections Category:Cormyrian houses Category:Human houses Category:Noble houses Category:Organizations in Suzail Category:Organizations in Cormyr Category:Organizations in Interior Faerûn Category:Organizations in Faerûn Category:Organizations on Toril Category:Organizations Category:Mercenary companies Category:Royalty